<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call me home and I will build a throne by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978040">call me home and I will build a throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly'>Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actress Rey, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Director Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, award shows, the BAFTAs happened and I had feelings about it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Успешный независимый режиссер Бен Соло известен благодаря двум причинам: своим авангардным фильмам и своей скрытности. Впервые за многие годы он появляется на красной дорожке.<br/>Причина? Его ведущая актриса - одна из вероятных победительниц в категории «Лучшая женская роль».<br/>Секрет? Она не просто главная героиня его последнего фильма.<br/>Она главная героиня его сердца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call me home and I will build a throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534453">call me home and I will build a throne</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet">BensCalligraphySet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От автора:<br/>Я: Ты только что написала бессмысленный флафф о Рэйло-знаменитостях только потому, что Адам и Дейзи были шикарны на церемонии BAFTA?<br/>Тоже я: ... да?<br/>Я: *длинный, тяжелый вздох* в твоем стиле.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- Рэй! РЭЙ!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Слева от вас!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Мисс Джексон, кто дизайнер вашего платья?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Через плечо, пожалуйста, мисс Джексон!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Вспышки камер выглядят, как фейерверк. Слишком близко и настолько же страшно. Рэй следит за тем, чтобы ее улыбка не дрогнула, несмотря на то, что у нее болят щеки, болят ноги, и она не ела ничего, кроме гамбургера несколько часов назад в спальне в отеле, перед тем как туда ворвалась команда стилистов и начала творить чудеса.</p><p> </p><p>И теперь она здесь. На красной ковровой дорожке BAFTA, в холодном, тоскливом Лондоне, одета в тонкое платье и несет на себе два фунта косметики. А еще здесь люди, кричащие на нее со всех сторон. <em>Чудесно.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Рэй, сюда! Мисс Джексон! Посмотрите сюда!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Она послушно поворачивается, следя, чтобы камеры снимали ее с хорошей стороны (слева) и могли беспрепятственно увидеть все детали платья (все время втягивая живот).</p><p> </p><p>Все это отстой, который она ненавидит, но это часть работы. Если бы она могла выбирать, промотуров вообще бы не было, а за награждением она бы наблюдала не выходя из дома, в уютной пижаме и пушистых тапочках, попивая вино и вдыхая запах пиццы. Как делала до того, как стала знаменитой.</p><p> </p><p>До «Истории развода».</p><p> </p><p>До Бена Соло.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Сниматься в одном из фильмов Соло – это то, о чем Рэй, двадцатидвухлетний новичок, чье актерское портфолио на тот момент состояло из небольших ролей приглашенных звезд в нескольких сериалах CW, никогда и мечтать не могла. Она пошла на прослушивание, потому что ей нечего было терять, и что-то в роли Джеммы, двадцатипятилетней женщины, застрявшей в браке без любви с мужчиной старше, привлекало ее по очень личным причинам. Не из-за всей этой ситуации, а из-за того, как она была написана – такой реальной, такой грубой, такой невероятно человечной и многогранной, что Рэй чувствовала, будто читает автобиографию.</p><p> </p><p>Тот факт, что история была написана – и будет снята – Беном Соло, был больше чем слегка пугающим.</p><p> </p><p>Его репутация предшествует ему: дотошный, придирчивый, с ним трудно работать, неприятно быть рядом, а его надменность не знает границ. Но никто не мог поспорить с тем, что он был талантлив. Его картины из маленьких арт-хаусных фильмов превратились в коммерческие успехи, не потеряв при этом своей <em>«художественной целостности»</em>, как любили говорить журналисты из сферы развлечений. Каждый фильм, который он снимал, становился хитом, получавшим признание критиков. В настоящее время это была редкая и мощная комбинация.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Рэй попадает на прослушивание частично благодаря своей подруге Роуз, ассистентке продюсера в Sony, а частично благодаря удаче. Девушка, которая должна была проходить прослушивание в тот день, сбежала в последнюю минуту, и внезапно в расписании появилось окно. Рэй никогда в жизни не перебегала столько раз на красный.</p><p> </p><p>Она добирается до офиса, где проходят прослушивания, за пять минут до начала, задыхаясь и потея, как грешник в церкви. Ей приходится сжать пальцы и засунуть их в карманы, чтобы не тряслись, но как только она входит в комнату и смотрит в глаза Бену Соло – и видит, как его в его скучающих, холодных глазах просыпается интерес, голод, – все это исчезает.</p><p> </p><p>- Мисс Джексон, я полагаю? – его голос теплый и глубокий. Приятный. Рэй кивает. Он прочищает горло, прежде чем продолжить.</p><p> </p><p>- Я выражаю надежду, что вы пришли подготовленной.</p><p> </p><p>Это не вопрос, и он произносит его соответствующе. Он ожидает, что она будет готова. Рей не ощетинивается в ответ на снисходительный тон – она пришла <em>подготовленной</em>. Она снова кивает.</p><p> </p><p>- Да, сэр.</p><p> </p><p>Глаза Бена Соло не отрывались от ее глаз. Это могло бы выбить из колеи, если бы она не смотрела в ответ так же пристально.</p><p> </p><p>Он откидывается на спинку стула и вежливо кивает ей.</p><p> </p><p>- Как только вы будете готовы.</p><p> </p><p>Она знает свой текст. Она знает своего персонажа. И к тому моменту, когда ее прослушивание подходит к концу и она переводит взгляд на режиссера и видит, что он выглядит совершенно ошарашенным, знает, что получила роль.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Мисс Джексон, сюда, пожалуйста!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Рэй идет туда, где стоят репортеры с микрофонами в руках, готовые рвануться вперед, как только она подойдет достаточно близко, чтобы камеры сфокусировались на ее лице. Первая в очереди – длинноногая блондинка, которая назвалась корреспондентом iTV4.</p><p> </p><p>- Рэй, каково это – получить номинацию в столь важной категории?</p><p>- О, это невероятная честь. Немного ошеломляет, как вы могли догадаться, - Рэй одаривает журналистку и камеру улыбкой. – Но мне очень повезло, что я здесь.</p><p>- А каково было работать с Беном Соло? Он известен своей требовательностью, - говорит блондинка. – Обстановка на съемочной площадке была мрачной или веселой?</p><p>- Да, он действительно такой, но лишь потому, что хочет сделать лучший фильм, который может, а чтобы это случилось, все должны быть сосредоточены и работать сообща.</p><p>- Его не будет здесь сегодня вечером?</p><p>- Нет. Боюсь, он не поклонник больших вечеринок.</p><p> </p><p>Это еще мягко сказано. Если есть что-то, что Бен ненавидит больше всего на свете, то это киновечеринки и церемонии награждения. Он категорически отказывается присутствовать на этих <em>«тщеславных сборищах безмозглых идиотов»</em>, как он их называет, считая поверхностными и лишенными всякого смысла.</p><p> </p><p>И все же Рэй хотела бы, чтобы он пришел.</p><p> </p><p>Журналистка кивает.</p><p> </p><p>- Осмелюсь задать еще один вопрос – ходили определенные слухи о вас и вашем коллеге По Дэмероне, – ее фальшивая улыбка превращается в глубокую ухмылку. – Есть ли сейчас в вашей жизни место романтике?</p><p> </p><p>Рэй сдерживает себя, чтобы не нахмуриться. Ей приходилось отвечать на этот вопрос чаще, чем она могла сосчитать, и он всегда оставался раздражающим, навязчивым и более чем оскорбительным. До сих пор никто не спрашивал <em>По</em> о том же.</p><p> </p><p>- Честно говоря, я не думаю, что это ваше дело, - публицист Рэй, стоящий прямо за ней, издает звук удивления, но не вмешивается.</p><p>- Но я хотела бы прояснить, что По и я – коллеги и друзья. Вот и все.</p><p> </p><p>Если слова Рэй не были достаточно ясны, то ее ледяной тон и вздернутая бровь говорят сами за себя. Прежде чем перейти к следующему репортеру, Рэй смотрит прямо в камеру и добавляет:</p><p>- Кстати, в моей жизни <em>есть</em> романтика.</p><p> </p><p>Она улыбается, ярко и широко, и уходит, оставляя ошеломленную журналистку.</p><p> </p><p>Через десять минут и несколько еще более утомительных интервью Рэй готова молить публициста прекратить ее страдания, когда внезапно слышит щелканье вспышек и громкие настойчивые крики, гораздо более сильные, чем раньше. Они исходят из-за ее спины, от стены фотографов, мимо которой раньше проходила Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Соло!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Сюда, Соло!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>У Рэй перехватывает дыхание. <em>Соло?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Могли ли они?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Но нет, они зовут кого-то другого.</p><p> </p><p>- Мистер Соло, справа от вас, пожалуйста!</p><p> </p><p>Толпа расступается, и наконец Рэй видит.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Бен.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Бен здесь, на красной ковровой дорожке, одет в смокинг – высокий, темноволосый, потрясающий красавец, на которого Рэй старалась не таращиться каждый день на съемочной площадке.</p><p> </p><p>Обычно у нее ничего не получалось.</p><p> </p><p>Но теперь она может следовать зову сердца, как и все остальные. Люди зовут его по имени, умолять уделить им внимание, вероятно, как и она, задаваясь вопросом, почему мужчина, который так не любит чувствовать себя под надзором публики и всегда избегает показываться <em>где-либо</em>, сейчас здесь, без предупреждения.</p><p> </p><p>Он идет по ковру, и Рэй чувствует момент, когда он замечает ее, потому что все его лицо меняется. Разница очень мала, но для того, кто наблюдает за этим человеком уже более года, замечает все его причуды и движения и заносит в персональный ментальный каталог, это очевидно.</p><p> </p><p>Он глубоко дышит, его большая грудь поднимается и опускается, словно океанская волна, высокая и тянущая назад. Его взгляд больше не отстраненный и сдержанный – он открытый и заботливый, обращенный на нее.</p><p> </p><p>Длинные ноги несут его вперед. Когда он оказывается в пределах слышимости, уголки его губ поднимаются. Бен протягивает ей руку – с вопросом; с предложением.</p><p> </p><p>- Милая.</p><p> </p><p>Его голос, такой же знакомый Рэй, как и ее собственный, звучит, как утешение. Как дом.</p><p> </p><p>Она не может двигаться, но делает это. Она идет к нему раньше, чем кто-то может остановить, встречая посреди ковра, прямо перед десятками фотографов с их огромными шумными камерами и вспышками, которые теперь намного слабее, такие неважные, такие неуместные. Все, что видит Рэй, - это Бен, и все, о чем она может думать, это то, что он здесь, и все, что она может чувствовать, это его большая, теплая рука на ее руке, когда она соединяет их пальцы.</p><p> </p><p>- Бен, - говорит она. В шоке или, возможно, восторге.</p><p> </p><p>Его рука на ее руке – ее опора, ее якорь. Он наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо.</p><p> </p><p>- Ты выглядишь потрясающе.</p><p> </p><p>Рей чувствует, как по ее позвоночнику бежит дрожь, и вцепляется другой рукой в его рукав, желая хоть как-то схватить, удержать, притянуть его еще ближе.</p><p>Она смотрит на него с вопросом в глазах, с улыбкой на губах.</p><p>- Бен, ты ненавидишь церемонии награждения.</p><p>- Да, - соглашается он. Брошенный взгляд заставляет ее захотеть потянуться и поцеловать его совершенно неуместными способами.</p><p>- Но я люблю тебя. И я хочу быть здесь, когда ты выиграешь, Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>Ее улыбка слабая и глупая, и Рэй знает, что она в двух секундах от того, чтобы разразиться некрасивыми, неприличными слезами – она чертова актриса, она должна уметь сдерживать себя, - но это <em>Бен</em>, и она не может. Вскоре они замечают, как публицисты беззвучно кричат на них сбоку, и неохотно отрываются друг от друга – совсем немного – и смотрят в камеры.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Вы пара?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Мисс Джексон, как долго вы вместе?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Мистер Соло, вы двое встречаетесь?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Они игнорируют вопли, комментарии и вопросы. Они дают фотографам все и ничего из того, что те хотят – только двух людей, стоящих вместе, актрису и режиссера, двух номинантов в главных категориях, – держась за руки.</p><p> </p><p>Рэй смотрит на Бена, чтобы попробовать оценить его реакцию. Ее любовь к нему в этот момент похожа на отдельный орган в ее груди. Она хочет сказать, как много значит его присутствие здесь рядом с ней, но то, как он смотрит на нее сейчас, глазами цвета виски, которые заглядывали в ее душу и любили каждую ее частичку, говорило, что он уже знает.</p><p> </p><p>Она любит его больше, чем когда-либо представляла, что способна любить другого человека. Она любит, какой он страстный, умный и преданный. Она любит, что он заботится о ней.</p><p> </p><p>И она любит этот сварливый, хмурый взгляд на его лице. Своего рода визитную карточку «взгляд Бена Соло».</p><p> </p><p>- Тебе нужно улыбаться перед камерами, муж.</p><p> </p><p>Бен хохочет.</p><p> </p><p>- Не дави, жена.</p><p> </p><p>И Рэй может только смеяться.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Когда часть с красной дорожкой заканчивается, они заходят в здание. Немного общаются, приветствуя друзей и знакомых, прежде чем найти свои места и обратить внимание на ведущего. Бен держит Рэй за руку на протяжении всей церемонии.</p><p> </p><p>Когда приходит время для ее номинации, его ободряющее присутствие помогает Рэй сосредоточиться, дышать и расслабиться. Что бы ни случилось, все будет хорошо. <em>Бен здесь.</em></p><p> </p><p>Они объявляют номинантов. Ведущий разрывает конверт. Рэй задерживает дыхание. Бен сжимает ее руку.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Рэй Джексон!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Толпа кричит, но Рэй ничего не слышит. Она может чувствовать только сильные руки Бена, которые обвивают ее и помогают встать.</p><p> </p><p>- Поздравляю, милая, - говорит он. Она думает, что он может плакать. И знает, что <em>она</em> точно плачет.</p><p> </p><p>А потом, поскольку она только что получила свою первую главную награду, и поскольку играла в фильме, который посмотрел и полюбил весь мир, и поскольку стоит в зале, полном своих коллег, в объятиях мужчины, которого любит больше всего в этом мире, Рэй хватает Бен за лацканы костюма и тянет вниз для поцелуя.</p><p> </p><p>Она просто чмокает его, потому что понимает, что должна идти туда, получить награду и произнести речь. Но делает это со всей любовью, которая бурлит в ее груди с того момента, как он появился на красной дорожке.</p><p> </p><p>Позже это будет на фотографии, которую каждый журнал поставит на обложку.</p><p> </p><p>Она оказывается на сцене прежде, чем успевает запаниковать из-за необходимости говорить перед такой большой аудиторией.</p><p> </p><p>- Спасибо. Это значит... так много. Для меня большая честь оказаться рядом со всеми прекрасными, талантливыми актрисами. Ваша работа вдохновляет меня во многих смыслах. Я хотела бы поблагодарить всех, кто вложил свою душу в этот проект – без них меня бы здесь не было, - Рэй останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. Она смотрит в зал на все лица, улыбающиеся ей. Есть только одно, которое она хочет видеть при следующих словах.</p><p> </p><p>- Но самое главное, я хочу поблагодарить нашего режиссера Бена Соло. Спасибо, что дал мне эту роль, - она делает паузу. – И спасибо, что дал мне свою фамилию. Я люблю тебя, Бен.</p><p>Их брак держался в секрете до этого момента. Но когда люди оборачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на Бена Соло, то все удивляются, как никто не понял этого раньше.</p><p> </p><p>Бен улыбается, широко, гордо и счастливо, и хлопает громче и дольше, чем все остальные.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>